Swivel seats have been known in both office and boating environments. Known swivel designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,223; 2,021,187; 3,327,656; 4,828,212; and 4,928,620.
Fishing boats have had swivel seats for many years. Fishing boats have also been manufactured to voluntary standards of the American Boat and Yacht Council based in Edgewater, Md. One of the requirements of standards promulgated by the American Boat and Yacht Council for Type B seating on boats is to have such seating meet various parameters. One of the standards is resistance to vertical loads. The seat pedestal assembly is to remain as a unit when subjected to a vertical pull-apart force of a predetermined value.
Certain seats in boats, such as those primarily used when trolling, need to be easily assembled and disassembled. In order to meet the standards of the American Boat and Yacht Council or other regulatory agencies or standard-setting organizations, a pedestal assembly has been developed for a swivel seat in a boat which is easy to put together without any tools and which does not require the boat occupants to handle small parts which could easily be lost in the boat or overboard. Instead, a pedestal assembly has been developed which is easy to assemble by pushing it together in such a manner so that it can resist a push-apart force within the governing specifications, while at the same time allowing the boat occupants to readily disassemble the pedestal assembly for storage in the boat when underway. In order to avoid accidents, governing regulations in the United States by organizations such as the American Boat and Yacht Council indicate that it is advisable to place a warning label on such types of seats indicating that they should not be occupied when boat speed exceeds 5 miles per hour and that the seat should be removed when it is not being occupied. Accordingly, a design was required that met such voluntary standards or other applicable standards for resistance to disassembly while at the same time was easy to assemble and simple in its construction. This was accomplished in a push-together design of the present invention which retains the swivel feature while at the same time possessing the pull-out resistance feature to comply with voluntary or mandatory standards.